


Sherlock's buttocks

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Вот и сейчас великолепная, гладкая, белоснежная задница Шерлока практически сияла под светом ночника...Написано по заявке феста ПВП-04 "Джон вылизывает ягодицы Шерлока" http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p187582848.htm





	Sherlock's buttocks

Джон откинул одеяло и замер, засмотревшись на безупречные изгибы тела. Того тела, которое он любовно обнимал по ночам на протяжении вот уже нескольких месяцев, но все никак не мог привыкнуть и каждый раз словно узнавал заново.  
Вот и сейчас великолепная, гладкая, белоснежная задница Шерлока практически сияла под светом ночника, и Джон почти задохнулся от желания сжать ее, сдавить до красных пятен, прикоснуться губами, зацеловать и даже пару раз укусить нежную кожу, а потом долго зализывать проступающие на ней отметины. И, наконец, погрузиться языком между разведенных ягодиц, вторгаясь в раскрывающееся навстречу отверстие, и так трахать до тех пор, пока Шерлок не застонет надрывно, подставляясь всем телом, желая получить большее.  
Джон невольно облизнул губы, представляя это в красках. И тут до него донесся слегка недовольный голос Шерлока.

— Джон! Ты увидел там что-то новое? – Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, проследив за взглядом Джона. — О, да неужели?  
— Что? — Джон судорожно сглотнул, переводя взгляд на его лицо , но одеяло так и не опустил.  
— Ты так громко думаешь! Определись уже, мне холодно, — Шерлок фыркнул и заерзал на животе, слегка приподнимая ягодицы и покачивая ими.

Движение любовника отозвалось жаром внизу живота. Джон рывком отбросил простыню и уселся на бедра Шерлока.

— О, как предсказуемо! — тот усмехнулся, но оборачиваться не стал, а опустил подбородок на руки и снова качнул задницей, отчего у Джона вмиг вспотели ладони.

— Предсказуемо? А так? — Джон очень давно хотел шлепнуть самоуверенного любовника по роскошному заду, но случая и подходящей возможности никак не выпадало. А тут просто грех не воспользоваться.

Ладонь звонко хлопнула по левой половинке, и Шерлок сдавленно охнул. Джон не ставил цели причинить боль, но звук получился ярким. Как и след от ладони, проступающий на тонкой коже.

— Неожиданно, но не слишком, — Шерлок даже не попытался воспротивиться.

Джон хмыкнул, оглаживая его ягодицы мягко и плавно. Теперь они стали разноцветные: одна осталась такой же белоснежной, другая алела, и это было чертовски возбуждающее зрелище.  
Ну и как тут устоять перед соблазном?

Он еще несколько раз попеременно похлопал по ягодицам, уже не так сильно, и услышал, что Шерлок смеется сквозь рваные вздохи, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные ладони.

— Нам пора завести в спальне стек?

— Нет, — Джон тоже не сдержал усмешки, - но теперь ты точно не станешь жаловаться на холод.

— О, да!

Джон съехал чуть ниже по его бедрам.  
Пальцы теперь сильно сминали разогретую плоть: все, как он себе фантазировал. Нет, не так — во сто крат лучше! Потому что никакая фантазия не могла передать ощущения горячей кожи под руками, совершенно невероятных вздохов и стонов, издаваемых любовником.  
И когда Джон прикоснулся к нему губами, покрывая нежными, неспешными поцелуями упругие ягодицы, Шерлок вдруг потрясенно выдохнул свое коронное «Оооо!» и даже немного насторожился. Во всяком случае, перестал елозить от прикосновений.  
Раньше Джон не делал с ним ничего похожего.

Джон ухмыльнулся, потираясь о кожу лицом, а потом провел языком по еще заметному следу от своих пальцев. Шерлок затаил дыхание, а Джон продолжил очерчивать узоры кончиком языка.

Он сам не заметил, как увлекся и принялся вылизывать гладкие ягодицы, оставляя влажные дорожки, и когда он переходил с одной половинки на другую, спина Шерлока покрывалась мурашками, и он начинал мелко дрожать от каждого горячего касания. Джон действовал неторопливо, иногда впиваясь зубами, сдавливая не слишком сильно, но так, что следы все же оставались. Каждый укус сопровождался тихим постаныванием Шерлока, а до невозможности довольный Джон продолжал покусывать и вылизывать, постепенно приближаясь языком к манящей ложбинке между ягодиц.

Похоже, Шерлок этот маневр уже предвидел и даже чуть приподнял задницу, показывая, что он не против такого эксперимента. Джон проскользнул рукой под его живот и сжал крепкий, колом стоящий член.

Ненадолго отстранившись, Джон посмотрел, как блестит мокрая от слюны розовая задница, и сам застонал, припадая губами чуть ниже копчика. Он мелко-мелко задвигал языком, продвигаясь к отверстию, миновал его, скользнув по кругу, коснулся основания мошонки и снова приблизился ко входу.

Шерлок зашелся долгим протяжным стоном, когда Джон проник в него. Он подался назад, стараясь усилить контакт, раскрываясь все больше, а Джон, словно издеваясь, лишь жалил короткими толчками, не погружаясь глубоко, проникая внутрь только острым кончиком языка.

Ему самому не терпелось навалиться на жаждущее, извивающееся от страсти тело, но он терпеливо изводил любовника совершенно непристойными ласками. И только услышав в который раз измученное и хриплое «Джоооон…», он оторвался от своего занятия и, рывком притянув к себе Шерлока за бедра, вставил ему до упора напряженный и уже влажный от естественной смазки член.

***

Когда они, наконец, пришли в себя и немного отдышались после дикого марафона страсти, Джон перевернулся на спину и сорванным голосом прошептал:

— Готов спорить на ужин, что на этот раз я смог тебя удивить!


End file.
